Mugen Terumi
|occupation = Joseph's Personal Guard |partner = Joseph Fiorenza Sanosuke Wilkes |base of operations = , |status = Active |relatives = Jin Terumi(Younger Brother) |magic = Sword Magic Light Magic |weapons = Seigetsu (霽月 Moon Shining in a Rain-Cleansed Sky)}} Mugen "Yami" Terumi (照る身 闇 夢幻 Terumi Yami Mugen Literally meaning, "Shine Oneself in Darkness for Eternity") better known as simply Mugen (夢幻 Eternity) is a man who hails from the Terumi Clan, and a close associate of Joseph Fiorenza. He acts as the prince's personal guard alongside Sanosuke Wilkes, and are remarked to be very proficient fighters within . He is known to be a masterful swordsman, and is heralded as the Night-Cutter (刻夜 Kokuya) for his tremendous aptitude in the art. Appearance Mugen bears a dispassionate, regal appearance, which is strikingly similar to his younger brother's. He is of relatively average height for a man of his age, but is noted to have a surprisingly skeletal build which is at odds with his swordsmanship's great speed and strength; though that is accredited to his superb finesse. Mugen shows to sport very dark hair, traditional of his family, and it extends down to his back, tied in a single ponytail. Complimenting this are his deep purple eyes; regarded to have a somewhat hypnotic lull, but a strange ferocity behind them. Mugen wears a rather formal attire. Though it appears to relatively constricting, Mugen disagrees with the notion entirely. The said attire consists of a black, double-breasted trenchcoat, the tail-coat of which goes down to calves, over a black vest, which is subsequently over a white dress shirt and scarf, that is normally kept hidden underneath his vest. Along with this, he wears a pair of black gloves that go to his forearm, over which he wears a pair of unusual armor-like gauntlets, remarked for their durability. At his waist he wears a white obi sash, with a darker blue sash underneath this, which is where his swords are also kept holstered. Finally, he adorns a pair of dark dress pants and calf-length black boots. At other times, he will adorn a more traditional attire, much like his younger brother. He would wear a black kimono that extends down to his ankles, with a white obi sash at his waist much like his other attire, keeping his blades at one place. He also wears a white flowing scarf around his neck. Underneath his kimono, Mugen doesn't wear anything but a pair of black hakama, thus causing him to expose his upper body quite frequently. Personality History Equipment Seigetsu (霽月 Shining Moon in a Rain-Cleansed Sky) is the name of the blade inherited by Mugen. It is a relic of a past long-forgotten, but remembered by the Terumi Clan. As its current head, and its most powerful member, Mugen holds this blade with utmost pride. It is a blade that existed ever since the threat known as and descended upon the world. It was forged with a magic so pristine, a material so rare, that it could cut down any adversary that stood before it. It was truly worthy of its name, as hundreds of demons were slain by this single blade with its first wielder. As its current wielder, Mugen upholds this duty with all of his might, sending himself into the depths of darkness to provide a new light. The blade's appearance fits its namesake. It is a blade that glistens, even without direct light being sprayed onto it. It has a silver coloration, and is known to be quite impossible to not notice. Its hilt is a darker color in contrast, with several diamond-like inscriptions on it. Its guard takes an unusual appearance. It isn't circular, but rather, it is a flower-like shape, with markings jutting directly out of the blade in unusual shapes. The ability of Seigetsu is, in simple terms, to cleanse any and all evil influences. Formed from unique magical substances, it is difficult to ascertain exactly how it does so. Though, from Mugen's own words, it uses what was once regarded as the basis for the Flash Sword Style to do so. Accordingly so, it is a sword that allows for the Flash Sword Style to be used at its optimum level of ability without relying excessively on foreign magic to achieve the same results. It is partially for this reason that Mugen is considered a master of the art. Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876